


Lunchtime Tension

by ladynox



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-17
Updated: 2005-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynox/pseuds/ladynox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba has a favorite diner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunchtime Tension

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote at the spare of the moment. The title comes partly from my nephew’s only feedback, which was ‘sexual tension’ in written in caps. ^^;;;

There's this diner I go to. It's not exactly a great place. It's sort dingy and small. The food's not all that great and the service is appalling. But I still go there everyday.

Today is no different.

Sitting down at the counter, I rest my elbows on the smudged counter top and place my chin atop my folded fingers, looking into fiery honey brown eyes.

"Well mutt, are you going to stand there all day and stare at me, or are you going to take my order?"

Some people may ask me why I go there. It's certainly not a place of my caliber. I would have to agree. It's down right beneath me actually. But if I cared enough to answer them, I would tell them that it's not about the look, or the cleanliness, or even the food.

"Kaiba," he growled with amazing restraint. He grabbed his note pad and moved towards me. Brown eyes promising death, the forced smile he gave me as he leaned against the counter was more insane than pleasant. "What would you like?"

It was about the company.

Owari.


End file.
